


Show Me How It’s Done

by Holy0cheese



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SuperCorp, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:19:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy0cheese/pseuds/Holy0cheese
Summary: Nobody sees Lillian’s death coming, but when it happens, Lena is left with nothing but the key to her safe deposit box. What’s inside will change everything. Nothing will ever be the same.I’m shit at summaries. Just read maybe?





	Show Me How It’s Done

**Author's Note:**

> So, instead of updating with a new chapter, I extended this one. It felt way too short and what was going to be the next chapter is also super short. So, I’m just gone combine them. 
> 
> Things have been crazy. I just got a new job and I’m working 5 days a week while also going to school. And I’m just a sad Junior in high school, as you can probably tell by my shitty writing. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

    Lena rode downtown in silence, her driver, Albert, giving her concerned looks through the mirror. She stared out the window, letting herself get lost in thought, the classical music lulling her into a dissociative state. Mozart played quietly though the car speakers, though it wasn’t her usual taste in music. This was more commemorative. Mozart was her mother’s favorite and one of the only artists she would tolerate in their house growing up. Her brother and father preferred the romantic stylings of Beethoven and Frédéric Chopin, but she rarely heard them when Lillian was home. Despite what her mother though, Lena hated Mozart. She loved music by artists like The Beatles, Frank Sinatra, and The Ramones. When she was 16, her mother found her cassette player that had Highway to Hell by AC/DC in it and smashed it in an angry rage.

 

“This music is poison for the brain! Do you think I got where I am today by listening to garbage like this?”

 

The ironic part was that Lena wanted more than anything to be anything but like her mother. She also didn’t understand how music determined how smart someone was.

 

She held the key to her mother’s safe deposit box, mindlessly fidgeting with it. There was a light drizzle outside, making everything seem dreary. She figured it was fitting. The traffic was heavy for a Tuesday morning and the car ride was making her uneasy. Though, it could’ve been the circumstances of the day; the combination of having to be away from work, the rain, the traffic, and her mother’s death.

 

Of all the things that her mother did, the most surprising was die of a heart attack. Lena had always expected to go down in a glaze of glory in one of her attempts to “cleanse the earth”. But a heart attack? She definitely didn’t anticipate that.

 

Lena hadn’t expected her mother to leave her anything, considering their… strained relationship, but she had left her her safe deposit key. Everything else had been left to Lex, which seemed pointless with his being in prison for life and all.

 

Lacrimosa came on and without thinking about it, Lena started singing along. Her Latin had gotten rusty over the past several years, but she still knew all the words. It was ingrained in her brain. She began learning Latin when she was five and continued to study it until she was in the Irish boarding school equivalent of junior high. If she’d practiced, then she’d easily pick it back up.

 

She wasn’t singing so much as whispering. Anything above that made her throat tight and her voice crack.

 

They pulled up to the curb outside of National City Bank and Lena peered out the window. It was built to intimidate, dwarfing all other buildings in the area.

 

She sat in the car and took a minute to recollect herself. _Little boxes_ she chanted in her head. She put on her CEO Lena Luthor face and nodded to Albert. He got out and opened her door for her, an umbrella open and waiting. She only let him open the door for her when she was especially in the public eye, like today. She wanted to avoid anything that could pin her as “less than” by the public, and opening her own door showed inferiority, according to her publicist.

 

“Thank you, Albert,” she said, gaining control over her voice.

 

He walked her to the door of the bank, where a doorman was ready to let her in. She continued to fidget with the key, turning it over in her hand repetitively.

 

“Hello Miss Luthor. I’m so sorry about your loss. Your mother was a great woman,” the doorman said as he held the door open. Lena just nodded at him. Her mother was not a great woman and she knew full well this young man was sucking up, but she didn’t have it in her to call him out.

 

Lillian’s death was made public knowledge that morning, so Lena only had a few hours to cope before everyone knew.

 

She walked into the building, her heels clicking against the floor in a way that said “don’t fuck with me”. She’d made sure that everything about her made people know to stay away. She dressed in a perfectly fitted black dress, black, dark lense sunglasses, red heels that gave her some height, and her hair in a tight bun.

 

A lady quickly made her way over to her before she could even get five steps into the building. “Hello Miss Luthor, what may I help you with?” the woman said, her brunette hair falling partially into her face.

 

“I’m here to collect what’s in my mothers safe deposit box,” she said, holding the key up. She almost dropped it as she did so, her clammy hands making it slippery.

 

“Right this way Miss Luthor. I’m so sorry about your mother.”

 

Lena rolled her eyes when the lady turned her back to walk to the safe deposit box. Nobody really cared and she wished people would stop pretending they did. But, it was their job to suck up to the famous and wealthy.

 

They got to a room lined with large safe deposit boxes and the woman showed her which one it was.

 

Lena could feel the woman watching her, which did nothing to calm her nerves. She wasn’t sure what exactly could be in the box, but she didn’t feel good about it. She eventually, with a shaking hand, got the key into the hole and turned it. She opened it slowly, bracing for the worst. The woman must have thought she was crazy, but she didn’t know Lillian.

 

Alas, when she opened it, nothing jumped out to attack her, but in it sat a small, metal box, about 4 inches on each side. She slowly picked it up and examined it. It was smooth on all sides, but lighter than it looked. She walked out without saying anything, and continued to examine the box. She was so distractedly intrigued by it, she almost bumped into someone. She mumbled a quick “sorry” and continued on her way out.

 

“What’s that?” a familiar voice said and she instantly recoiled. She looked at the face to see the one and only Maxwell Lord.

 

“Nothing,” she said as the attempted to step around him, only to be blocked by him.

 

“You seem perplexed. Maybe I can help.” She could see the smugness of his face, getting off at the idea of him being able to do something she couldn’t.

 

“Please, if you could so kindly fuck off.”

 

He backed away, his hands up in surrender. “No need to be so rude, tiger.”

 

And with that, she punched him in the face. It hurt like a bastard, pain spreading from her knuckles into her wrist, but she showed no signs. He held his nose, blood pouring, and looked shocked as she walked out, head held high.

 

She regretted nothing.

 

————————————

 

The doorman, looking perturbed, held the door open for Lena. Albert was ready, waiting with the umbrella and a couple of questioning looks. He silently walked her back to the idled car. 

 

Once back in the car, Lena was looking at the box closely. She noticed a small hole, barely big enough for a pin, in one of the corners. She Was pretty sure she had a safety pin in her purse, but she didn’t want to do anything to it in with people around that could get hurt if something dangerous were to happen. 

 

She put it in her purse as Albert pulled away from the curb. She could see him glancing back at her through the mirror, obviously wanting to ask what happened, but he never spoke first. Always waited for Lena to initiate conversation. 

 

“You want to know what happened in there?” She said, her attention being drawn back to her throbbing hand, quickly turning a deep purple-red. 

 

“That is none of my business, Miss Luthor.”

 

“That’s not what I asked, now is it?” Lena said with a slight grin. 

 

Albert glanced back at her again. “Well I wouldn’t mind knowing what had the doorman so worked up. I’m afraid I couldn’t see inside from where I was standing.”

 

“Maxwell Lord.”

 

That was all Lena had to say. Albert nodded in understanding. “I see.” 

 

Glancing back again at Lena cradling her hand, he asked, “Should I take you to the hospital, Miss Luthor? Get that checked out?”

 

Lena knew that that she definitely needed to get her hand checked out, but the “gift” her mother left her was calling her from her purse. She had to figure out what it was - what was in it or what it did. There was a consistently gnawing feeling in her brain that there was nothing good about the box, but she couldn’t just do nothing.

 

“No, but could you please take me to LCorp?”

 

“Miss Luthor, are you sure? Your hand is turning mighty purple there. If you won’t let me take you to the hospital, at least let me take you home.”

 

“Albert, take me to LCorp,” she said snapped, dropping the friendly tone they’d just had. 

 

“Yes, Ma’am.” 

 

If he were anyone else, she would’ve fired him immediately, but she knew that Albert actually cared. And as much as she didn’t want to admit it, she cared for him, too. He shouldn’t have been one of the few people she cared for, but he was. 

 

They rode, classical music cutting through the tense silence, and Lena’s hand hurting more and more by the minute. Her knuckles were swelling and she couldn’t move her middle and ring fingers. She was slowly regretting not going to the hospital and for acting the way she did towards Albert, but she had more important issues to tend to. 

 

The ride seemed to stretch on forever and her thoughts were drifting back to her mother. She thought that her death wasn’t affecting her, but would she have punched Lord normally? She needed to put her emotions in check. She could already see the headlines: Lena Luthor -  Emotional Disaster. The press were going to have a field day with her violent outburst. 

 

When they arrived at LCorp, she opened the door with her left hand, carefully avoiding her right, before Albert could even unbuckle. She didn’t want him to have to do anything for her after the way she treated him. 

 

She walked inside, not processing whatever the doorman said, and made a beeline to her personal elevator, ignoring everyone who tried to talk to her or offer their condolences. She wasn’t angry. She just wanted to get to her lab as quickly as possible. She swiped her keycard and it opened immediately. She swiped her card again once inside and clicked on the second basement level that only her and the other higher ups had clearance for. It was where all their labs were that were designated for classified projects. 

 

The floor was mostly empty, other than the security guard that pressed the button to let her in and the miscellaneous scientists lost deep in their work. She walked to her lab, scanning her card 3 more times on the way. She was the only person with clearance to her lab, except for Eve. Usually she had Eve in there with her to assist, but not this time. It was too dangerous. 

 

Lena walked to the large table that sat in the center of the room and moved several things off of it. Other projects she didn’t want to risk getting destroyed. She pulled the box out of her purse and set in on the table, looking at the hole again. She rummaged through her purse and found the safety pin, the perfect size for the hole. 

 

She couldn’t imagine what it did. She had no clue what was in it. She craved the answers, but a fear that chilled her to the bone was screaming for her not to search for them. 

 

_ Screw it _ , she thought, and inserted the pin tip. 

 

It clicked and the top was slowly raised mechanically. A green light poured out of the sides, casting an emerald glow across the table. Suddenly the room was filled and she had to cover her eyes, but within seconds everything went black. It felt like her soul left her body and she could barely feel herself hit the floor. 

**Author's Note:**

> Give kudos or comment something or something? It really helps me get motivated to get off my ass and write. :)


End file.
